1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to containers of the type specifically designed to hold golf balls, tees and other miscellaneous items. More particularly, this invention relates to a container having interlocking parts that fit together in a unique configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many trays and containers have been developed over the years that have utility in connection with the game of golf. Typically, the trays and containers have means for holding golf balls, tees, and other items that a golfer might want to remove from a pocket or purse while on the course.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,088 to Hunerhoff shows a golf bag having a compartment for holding golf balls and a subcompartment for holding tees. Both the compartment and the subcompartment are closed by a zipper. Since golf bags are subject to the deleterious effects of weather, the zipper may get rusty and become disfunctional.
An 1884 Patent to Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 298, 125, shows a container specifically designed to accommodate lawn tennis implements such as tennis balls and shoes. It would therefore have some utility as a golf accessories holder. However, the container has no closure member and no means are provided for holding tees.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,519 to Gammon shows a golf accessory carrier that holds ball markers, tees, coins, and the like. The carrier is provided with a clip so that it can be secured to a golf bag, a shirt pocket, or other suitable support surface. The device includes no means for holding golf balls.
A golfer's pocket kit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,331 to White. The kit includes a plurality of tee-receiving apertures, and means for holding ball markers, a pencil, and a box of matches. No provision is made for holding golf balls.
A carrying case having the general appearance of a brief case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,737 to Kenon. It includes means for carrying golf clubs, balls, tees, and other items.
Other U.S. patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,151,937 to Jarosh and others; 1,754,495 to Anderson; 2,536,725 to Cleveland; 2,846,077 to Kozub; 3,062,422 to Lord; and 3,497,676 to Gravatt.